Saint Seiya: La Nueva Generación
by LupusAstro
Summary: Han pasado casi veinte años desde la batalla contra el guardián del Inframundo, Hades, y la diosa Atenea ha reclutado nuevos aspirantes a Santo para restablecer el orden en el Santuario, sin embargo, la paz es interrumpida nuevamente con la amenaza de una guerra. Esta es la historia de uno de los Santos más poderosos del siglo XXI, ¿qué habrá preparado el destino para él... o ella?


Era una tarde bastante tranquila en el Santuario. Los aspirantes a Santo habían concluido aparentemente con su entrenamiento de la mañana, ya que se encontraban por los alrededores charlando y compartiendo con sus compañeros para luego continuar con sus ejercicios de la tarde; los guardias estaban mucho más relajados de lo usual, y al igual que los aprendices, se encontraban hablando, sobre cualesquiera que sean los temas de los cuales hablan los guardias. No sólo la actitud de ellos hacían de este día un día apacible; la primavera estaba haciendo notar su presencia con un cielo azul, plantas recién florecidas y un radiante sol capaz de calentar hasta el alma más fría de la Tierra. No, no me refería al Santo de Acuario, si era lo que ustedes estaban pensando. En fin, había regresado de una misión en Austria, ¡y vaya, nunca había estado tan dichosa de regresar aquí! Me dirigía hacia la cámara del Gran Patriarca, pasando por las Doce Casas, para darle el reporte completo de lo que había ocurrido en mi viaje. Sinceramente, fue la misión más aburrida que haya tenido en mis cortos, pero agotadores, diecinueve años; una vez que has participado en una guerra, cualquier otra misión te parece irrisoria.

Cuando finalmente llegué a la cámara del Patriarca, me encontré con una gran sorpresa: no había nadie. Revisé por todas partes, hasta incluso me atreví a llamar su nombre en voz alta, pero como no recibí respuesta alguna más que el eco de mi propia voz, decidí esperarlo en la entrada. Mientras tanto, me puse a observar a mi alrededor, y me fijé específicamente en los pilares dóricos* que sostenían la estructura completa de la cámara, que seguían en perfecto estado, a pesar de los más de 10 siglos de antigüedad que poseían y todas las batallas que tuvieron que aguantar, y ni siquiera las más recientes les causó daño alguno, puesto que el mármol del cual estaba construido todo el recinto permanecía intacto. Han transcurrido 5 años y aún sigo contemplando estos pilares, me atrevo a decir que en dos, siete, trece años más seguiré pensando en lo mismo. Sin darme cuenta, pasó casi una hora, y aún no habían señales del Patriarca, ni siquiera de algún sirviente o de otro Santo que deambulase por ahí. Para mi suerte, apareció frente a mí a quien menos quería ver hoy: el vanidoso caballero de Piscis. No era enemigo mío, claro, pero era una de aquellos compañeros con los cuales no podía soportar estar mucho tiempo a su lado.

–Bienvenida de vuelta, amiga mía— Me saludó con una sonrisa. Tenía puesta su armadura dorada, como siempre, y su cabello ondulado de color rojizo se lo había atado en una cola. Al parecer, no tenía intenciones de fastidiarme el día de hoy, así que le correspondí el saludo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Me imagino que regresaste de tu misión con buenas noticias. Como sea, estoy aquí para entregarte un mensaje de parte del Patriarca— Me pasó en mis manos una pequeña carta sellada. —_Au revoi, ma chèrie_— Se despidió, guiñando un ojo, y continuó con su camino.

Abrí apresuradamente la carta y la leí, pero lo que decían las últimas líneas no me simpatizó en absoluto: "Volveré en una semana más, y en mi ausencia, hazte cargo de los nuevos aprendices". Estas eran las desventajas de haber sido discípula del Patriarca y de ser considerada una persona de confianza. Tal como indicaba la nota, fui a buscar a los pequeños , y aunque no tenía idea de qué hacer con ellos, algo se me iba a ocurrir por el camino.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo de la Casa de Aries, la primera de las Casas, me tropecé con aquellos tres diablillos. Tal como me lo imaginaba, habían escapado del entrenamiento, y a cambio, se habían puesto a jugar. Los tres muchachitos cayeron al suelo a la vez, y al reconocerme, sus caras se pusieron más pálidas que las de un muerto.

—¡S-señorita Spica!— Uno de ellos, el más bajo de los tres, exclamó mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—¡Nos alegra volver a verla! La habíamos extrañado tanto, tanto...— Dijo el más alto.

—¿Cómo está, cómo le fue en su misión?— Preguntó el de la mitad. ¡Por los dioses! Me pregunto cómo diantres este trío llegó aquí, o por qué el Patriarca los aceptó. Crucé mis brazos frente a mi pecho, suspiré profundamente, y dirigí mi mirada hacia ellos tres, infundiéndoles más temor. Quizás me estaba excediendo, pero estaban rompiendo una de las reglas más importantes del Santuario, y yo, como Santo, debía hacerme cargo de la situación. Con mi voz más severa, les dije: —Saben perfectamente que está prohibido hacer esto. Tienen suerte que el Patriarca no se encuentre aquí en este momento, pero como estoy a cargo de ustedes, he de tomar las medidas necesarias.

—¡No, por favor, no! No se lo diga a nadie, lo sentimos mucho, Señorita Spica— Dijeron a coro los tres, ahora arrodillados frente a mí. Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación.

—No conseguirán nada en la vida rogándole a las personas por piedad. Deben aprender a afrontar las consecuencias de sus propios actos en vez de huir de ellas, así que vengan conmigo.

Tomé a los tres críos de la mano y comencé a caminar hacia la zona de entrenamiento, en donde estaría el instructor encargado de entrenar a los novatos antes de designarles un maestro. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera avanzar un metro, los recuerdos de mi niñez se apoderaron de mi mente, y recordé aquella vez en que me metí en un lío mucho más grave que ellos, y también me acordé del Patriarca, mi maestro, quien había sido benevolente conmigo y con mi compañero.

Entonces decidí dejarlos ir.

Me miraron desconcertados. Noté que estaban completamente seguros de que los iba a acusar, y sabían que yo nunca cambiaba de parecer una vez que tomaba una decisión. Me volteé hacia ellos, les ofrecí una leve sonrisa, y les dije: —Está bien, pueden irse—. Tres pares de ojos seguían observándome incrédulos.

—Señorita Spica, ¿se encuentra bien?—

—Sí, no se preocupen, no le diré nada a su instructor al respecto, pero que no se repita, ¿vale?— Me arrodillé a su nivel y les levanté una ceja. Los tres asintieron, aliviados. Después de todo, no eran tan terribles como creía. —Díganme, ¿por qué se escaparon?—

—¡Nunca quisimos ser Santos!— Expresó el más alto, mientras apretaba sus puños con enojo. Me sorprendí un poco ante su reacción, pero comprendí inmediatamente. Los otros lo miraban, aturdidos.

—Entiendo, de todas formas, ¿cuál es el punto de arriesgar nuestras propias vidas por una persona que no conocemos? — Más confundidos no podían estar en este instante. Volví a suspirar y continué —Cuando era sólo una niña, no quería seguir el camino de un Santo. Los dioses han causado más destrucción en estas últimas décadas que bien, pero después de varios años, comprendí que nosotros también hemos sido responsables de nuestras desgracias. Tampoco tenía fe en la diosa Atenea, pensaba que tan sólo nos estaba utilizando para ganar sus batallas, pero no era así... Nosotros, los humanos, habíamos tomado la decisión de luchar a su lado.

El muchacho se tranquilizó con mis palabras; su rabia se transformó en asombro, lo cual no me esperaba. Los demás imitaron su actitud, y uno de ellos me hizo la pregunta clave para que me atreviese a relatarles a ustedes sobre mi vida en el Santuario:

—¿Cómo llegó a ser Santo de Oro, señorita Spica?

* * *

><p>*Es uno de los órdenes arquitectónicos griegos. Se caracteriza por ser sencillo y con pocos detalles.<p>

He aquí el prólogo de mi primer fanfiction. Después de varios meses de ensayo y error, finalmente logré desarrollar la historia tal como me la imaginaba. No podré subir un capítulo por semana, como lo tenía en mente, pero procuraré no demorarme más de 14 días en subir uno nuevo. Espero que les agrade, y reitero, es mi primer fic, pero acepto cualquier tipo de crítica con el fin de mejorar. ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
